


Honey, I'm home

by maari_bar, sunshine_mochi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kihyun is for the FSB, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, changkyun and jooheon are kiddies, fluffy in the beginning and, hyunwoo is for the CIA, ill update the tags as the chapters are uploaded, incoming angst train coming hahaha, intelligence agency stuff, not so much later on, showki are parents, sorta like mr and mrs smith but not really (i watched the movie..yeah not really)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maari_bar/pseuds/maari_bar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_mochi/pseuds/sunshine_mochi
Summary: He shifted his hand up, adjusting his collar, fingers brushing over bruises that hid underneath.Courtesy of his husband, who had always left a mark or two in the morning before he left for work.He smiled affectionately at the thought, but it soured when his mind repeatedly reminded him that he is not coming from his job as an accountant,But a CIA intelligence agent, a spy.





	1. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, it's has been 84 years since I posted because uhhhhhhhh, my creativity has been yeeted out the window for a little bit haaaaaaaaa--but after being sitting in Monsta X hell for half a year, here's an au me and @sunshine_mochi have created, a showki spy au, lets do a break down sha l l we:  
> \- Hyunwoo is an accountant aka CIA spy  
> \- Kihyun is an elementary school teacher aka FBS spy (..the equlaivant to the Russian CIA)  
> \- they married and have kiddies Changkyun (2 yo) and Jooheon (4 yo)  
> \- they don't know that the other is a spy but hey they married to their enemies ("keep you friends close and enemies closer" took the phrase to heart apparently haha-  
> This is a fluff piece from the entire au....it gets very angsty hahah, ALRIGHTY I hope you enjoy ==

Hyunwoo adjusted his tie, standing in front of his front door. Quickly adjusting his appearance to look as if he sat for six hours being an accountant. 

He had worn a simple grey suit, accompanied with sleek black dress shoes and a brown bag that hung off his shoulder. He shifted his hand up, adjusting his collar, fingers brushing over bruised that hid underneath. 

Courtesy of his husband, who had always left a mark or two in the morning before he left for work. 

He smiled affectionately at the thought, but it soured when his mind repeatedly reminded him that he is not coming from his job as an accountant, but a CIA intelligence agent, a spy. 

Hyunwoo shook his head and sighed, it's better that he kept it a secret. 

He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled keys out, flipping to the house key and slotting it into the lock, twisting and opened the door. 

Hyunwoo stepped in. 

"Daddy, daddy is home," a small voice announced. Hyunwoo smiled, locking the door behind him. 

The owner of said voice ran over, feet padding against the hardware, and running into his father's legs. He looked up and yanked at the material in his hands. Hyunwoo smile widened. 

"Hey Jooheonnie," he cooed, bending over and lifting his son up and pulled him into his embrace. "Daddy," Jooheon smiled back, his chubby cheeks and dimples on full show. 

"Honey, is that daddy?" a voice called out from ahead, the all too familiar sound hit Hyunwoo's ears. 

"No, it's the mailman," Hyunwoo replied, pressing a kiss onto Jooheon's cheek and placing the five-year-old back on the floor, to untie his shoes. Jooheon laughed and shook his head.

"No, it's daddy."

"Are you sure? He said he was the mailman."

"No, no," he continued to laugh. "See appa, I'll show you, it's daddy," Jooheon pulled on to his father's pants once more, to drag the fake mailman to the kitchen. 

"Okay honey, I'm coming," Hyunwoo chuckled, his mood brightening up as soon as he stepped into the house. He untied the laces and slipped out of the shoes, stepping out of the mudroom, being "dragged" by his son down to the kitchen. 

"See appa, it's daddy," Jooheon proved, proudly stepping into the kitchen, with his daddy behind him. 

Kihyun stood behind the cooktop on the marble island. The aroma of dinner filled the air. He stirred a pot and smiled knowingly, looking up to his partner and son. 

Kihyun usually comes home before Hyunwoo, but today Hyunwoo had to stay late for "projects" and "meetings", showing up when it was time for dinner. 

"Oh, so it is daddy," Kihyun answered, pulling the spoon out and placing the lid over the pot, walking over, with his little follower right behind him, Changkyun, waddling behind in a pastel pink onesie. 

"Yeah, see," Jooheon bounced up and down, his smile brightening up the room. Hyunwoo laughed and placed his bag on the floor, leaning against the island.

Kihyun reached down and pulled Changkyun up, cradling the three-year-old, who made grabby hands to his father. 

"Hey baby," Hyunwoo greeted, pitching his voice higher, using his cooing voice whenever he spoke to Changkyun (despite him not being a baby anymore, but his heart cannot accept the fact). He smiled and pulled his youngest son into his arms. 

"Hi daddy," he replied in his squeaky voice, resting his face onto his father's neck, grasping on tight.

The scene unfolding in front of Kihyun made his heart mush. He stared all too fondly. 

"How is Changkyunnie feeling? Is he feeling better?" Hyunwoo cooed, looking down to see, and Changkyun nodded. 

"He was my little companion all day, following me around," Kihyun stepped forwards and ruffled Changkyun's hair, laughing when Changkyun tried to hide his face in his father's neck. 

"Changkyun, you want to watch Nemo with me until dinner?" Jooheon asked, looking up to see his younger brother. Changkyun turned his head to do the same, and nodded, wiggling his legs to get down. Hyunwoo bent down to place Changkyunnie on the floor. 

"Come," Jooheon took his brother's hand and Changkyun smiled. 

"Daddy, appa, come watch," Jooheon asked, looking up to both his parents. 

"Of course baby, let me finish making dinner and let daddy change his clothes, okay?" Kihyun answered sweetly, receiving a nod from Jooheon and the brother duo walked off to the living room.

"They make my heart melt," Hyunwoo commented, the smile still brightly shining on his lips. Kihyun pulled his arms out and wrapped his them around his husband. 

"Welcome home," Kihyun cooed, moving his arms up to rest around his neck. Hyunwoo hummed and followed, wrapping his arms around for a hug, his body engulfing his partner's body, as Kihyun happens to be shorter and smaller than himself. 

"Hello to you too," he cooed, squeezing a little tighter. Kihyun glided his hand down to his husband's tie, yanking it loose, 

"My handsome husband," Kihyun complimented, Hyunwoo, till this day still gets red in the face with every compliment, but knows his husband's weakness as well. 

"Says you, your handsome, cute, adorable," Hyunwoo ended off with a small giggle, seeing Kihyun's ears and cheeks go red. "So cute," he cooed, raising his hands to pinch the heated skin, giggling at the way his partner's cheeks squish. 

Kihyun pouted (a part of his scheme), attempting to hide his face into Hyunwoo's neck but the large hands that pinched his cheeks kept his face still. 

Hyunwoo laughed, feeling Kihyun putting his strength into his neck, only to easily keep him there. He leaned in and pressed a kiss onto those pouty lips. Kihyun hanked harder on the tie and brought Hyunwoo down a little. Lips still against his own and his other hand slithered in, beginning to unbutton his shirt. 

Hyunwoo pulled away, trying to look down at the offending hands, who slowly unbuttoned the first couple. 

"Babe, what are you--" 

Kihyun took the chance and leaned forward to press his face against Hyunwoo's neck.

And began to blow raspberries. 

Also Hyunwoo's biggest weakness, neck tickles. 

He let out a snort, then followed by quiet laughter, attempting to suppress it when he let out an abrupt yell. Kihyun had bit down underneath his jaw. He huffed in amusement, and an idea popped in his head. 

"Babe, you know what," Hyunwoo's hands had rested on Kihyun's waist and he tightened his grip, pulling an awkward squeak from his husband and placed him on to the island. His hands drifted to Kihyun's thighs and squeezed. 

"What?" he asked, tone mischievous. Hyunwoo replied, in actions. He sprung to action and began to tickle Kihyun's torso, who ultimately had been defeated.

Kihyun let out laughs that turned into giggles. His arms shot out and attempted to stop his husband's hands, but to no avail. He was left with a flushed face and attempting to catch his stolen breath. 

"Who cute, trying to stop me, you're too small Kihyunnie," Hyunwoo answered. Kihyun grabbed a hold of his wrists and pushed. He took his opportunity to try to squirm away, with the help of his sons. 

"Daddy, appa, are you coming?" Jooheon asked, his voice echoing from the living room, which was across the kitchen. 

"Yes honey, just talking to appa, we are coming okay?" he replied, he was left breathless from all the laughing, which his sons don't bother to question anymore. 

"Okay." 

"Go get changed, you log," Kihyun huffed, getting off the counter and adjusting his shirt, which rode up in the excitement. 

"If I'm a log, you're a twig," he chortled, quickly stepping away before his husband could do any form of retaliation. 

Kihyun sighed and shook his head, watching his husband leave the room (not that he minded, those were very fitted dress pants).

He smiled tenderly at the thought of his family. Everything was what he could ask for…

Except for the fact that he held his actual job a secret, an intelligence agent to be exact. 

Everyone has their secrets, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEAh, I hope you enjoy, and there will be smth else I will post, more angst (and more plot explanation because, yeah), if there's a mistake pls let me know, all kudos and comments are vv welcome ≧(´▽｀)≦


	2. Bratva

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO HI, there are two more people added to the playing field   
> \- Wonho is an intelligence agent for the CIA who happens to be Hyunwoo's childhood friend   
> \- Minhyuk is Kihyun's older brother and he is also an intelligence agent for the FSB, he acts as a double/triple agent (so he pretends he's apart of the CIA but is actually a the FSB aka a snake)

Being one of the CIA’s handpicked special agent had been an honour for Hyunwoo, being able to honour is country and parents had been his goal, but once he had achieved it, Kihyun popped into his life. He met his now-husband during one of his stakeouts in a heavily crowded bar. After their meeting, the two had been inseparable. Skip to seven years later, and the two have exchanged rings and Jooheon and Changkyun had made their appearances.

Now, he was happier than ever, but he sighed into coffee.

_Didn’t ever think I get a family, or a partner, have my actual job a secret, but, it’s for their safety..._

He shook his thoughts away, focusing on the meeting at hand. Hyunwoo, and his childhood friend, Wonho, along with a few more intelligence agents (yes, spies) sat around a table, mimicking a scene from a boardroom meeting. Except for the fact the room was heavily boarded and protected, with the extremely confidential information being sorted and discussed, instead of growths and losses.

“Alright,” a man stood at the head of the table, Jeong-su Park, the head of the group, slapped down a thick stack of files on the glass table. Hyunwoo put his coffee down to pay attention. “You all have been gathering intel on the Solntsevskaya Bratva, and after a year, now we have reported movement,” he announced. “They have been responsible for a multitude number of kidnapping, trafficking, prostitution, illegal gambling, smuggling, producing and distributing cocaine, heroin, LSD, just to name a few,” he paused, emphasizing his point.   

“And most importantly we have a strong suspicion they are linked to the FSB, and with confidence, we believe they are here for espionage and to disrupt the American people’s safety and America’s democracy.”

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, preparing to speak.

“Sir, Shin and I have gotten footage from our stakeout site near the north of the city, and we believe the Bratva is preparing an ambush of a public agency, we do not know which one but we tapped the area and managed to find out about a meeting, which is set to happen tonight, we have prepared equipment and plan, but need to run it through you first,” he stated.

Park hummed, nodding his head. “What’s the plan?” he asked, the rest of the intelligence agents began to discuss quietly. Wonho stepped in to explain.

“We will capture the members and plan to interrogate and retrieve information, if they are not willing, we may have to switch to more drastic options if we do not get the desired information,” he insinuated, speak or be at the mercy of a bullet in your head.

Park nodded. “Time and location?”

“18:00, and the North side of the city’s dock,” Wonho answered. “We spoke with the rest of the agents and they have agreed to come in as back up as needed,” Hyunwoo added.

“You two will go alone, correct?”

“Yes sir,” Hyunwoo replied, Park nodded.

“You are approved to go, make sure the mess is minimal.”

“Yes sir,” the two chorused. They may work on their own accord, but they do report to a higher authority. Once their plan has been made and set, the other agents are informed to make sure they keep their plans clear in case back is needed.

Wonho stood up and began to discuss the plan in further detail with the rest of the agents, Hyunwoo stood up to approach Park.

“Sir, I need to make a phone call, back home,” he stated, Park looked up from the files. “Take the call outside,” and looked back down to the papers, waiting to be digitized. Hyunwoo walked past Wonho, bumping his shoulder into him. He walked to the door, pulling out an ID card and passed it over a sensor, popping the airtight door open and he slipped out. The door shut behind him and pulled his phone out from his dress pants. 

He still wore his “businessman” attire, only to take the suit jacket off, wearing a crisp white dress shirt stretched over his frame, and a navy tie around his collar.

Hyunwoo opened his phone to smile. His wallpaper was a picture Kihyun, Changkyun and Jooheon took together, all squished into the frame. He still heard the conflicting voices in the back of his head, grabbing onto his conscious and not letting go.

_Doing such a dangerous job without letting your husband know, you may die and leave everyone behind_

The guilt rarely keeps him up at night, but a small voice constantly nags at him. He swiped his phone open, 4:12 pm, and dialled Kihyun, who usually was at work at the time. Changkyun was in a daycare around the block, which was run by Kihyun's friend (he visited one day, and found out why Changkyun liked the place so much).

Jooheon was in a school only a minute away from their house, which made their lives easier. Kihyun taught in another school, which was a little further away.

Hyunwoo put the phone up to his ear, hearing the phone ring.

“Hello dear.”

Hyunwoo smiled hearing Kihyun’s voice.

“Hey babe, you still at work?”

“I just got home, the kids are playing.”

“I called to let you know that I’ll be coming little late, still have the system left to integrate, hoping I wouldn’t have to work on it during the weekend, so I could spend it with you guys,” Hyunwoo smoothly slipped the lie through, only the last few words held their truth. He hesitated to listen to Kihyun’s response, holding his breath.

“Alright dear, that’s fine, when will you be back?” his tone remained unchanged, the tension released from his shoulders.

“Around 7 if the traffic holds up.”

“Okay, thank you for telling me, so I don’t make some secret plan,” Kihyun laughed, making Hyunwoo smile.

“Of course honey, and I gotta go.” Hyunwoo didn’t want to end the call, but he couldn’t afford to stay any longer.

“Love you lots Hyunwoo.” He felt his heart melt with his husband's words. “Love you too baby, bye.”

“Bye honey,” with that Hyunwoo hung up and pocketed his phone. He sighed, bringing up his hand to rub the back of his neck.

  _Instead of finishing my supposed system, I’m going to go interrogate Bravata thugs ....and possibly kill them_

He pulled himself together, this what needed to be done. He pulled out his card and waved it in front of the sensor and the door reopened.

 

* * *

 

Kihyun hung up on the phone, strangely feeling some relief.

  _He’s coming late, giving me the chance to run the mission, if I leave now, should be done by 6_

He had just came back from “work”, picking up Jooheon and Changkyun. The two had eaten a snack and Changkyun went down for a nap, while Jooheon is watching a little bit of TV. Kihyun placed his phone down onto the counter.

Before picking his boys up, he had been strategizing with Minhyuk, his lovely brother who happens to work alongside him as an intelligence agent for the FBS, the Russian intelligence agency.

Kihyun and several other esteemed agents have been given the task to take down the Solntsevskaya Bratva. Yes, they may have links to the FBS, but many of the members of the Bravata have been selling information and intelligence to the FBI, and after being stationed in the States ten years ago, he established his life and family while keeping an eye on the Bravata, and other questionable parties. He tries to keep his work out of his personal life and has been successful for the past seven years.

He will kill to keep his family safe — also to kill those who went against the FSB.

Yet, he feels guilty about keeping this to himself, he would never live with himself if his family gets hurt in any way because of his “work”. He never entertained the thought, but the thought fuels his anger during his missions.

  _Should call Minhyuk to babysit the boys, only be gone for two hours, and come back before Hyunwoo comes home, hopefully_

 Kihyun picked up his phone again and quickly dialled Minhyuk, he pressed the phone up to his ear and walked towards the stairs, stopping in the living room before heading up.

 

“Honey?” Jooheon looked towards his father. “Yes appa?” he answered.

“Appa is going upstairs okay, I’ll be down in a little bit, okay,” he made sure Jooheon knew where he was all times. “Okay appa,” he agreed and turned his attention back to the show.

“Sup, what do you need?” Minhyuk answered, Kihyun already rolled his eyes. “Hello to you too, asshat, I need you to watch the boys for a little bit.” Kihyun stepped into his shared bedroom and went beside his bed, picking up his shoulder bag, a sleek leather laptop bag he used for everything but a laptop.

“And why is that, ask Hyungwon--”

“I have a meeting to attend, the other board teachers disagree with my plan and the deadline to agree on a plan is in two days, so I need to go now before it’s too late,” Kihyun responded curtly, cutting off his older brother. Minhyuk immediately caught on.

“Ah, I see, when is the meeting?”

“At 5, but I’d like to go early to make sure.”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Minhyuk’s demeanour quickly changed, catching onto the code. Kihyun couldn’t peep a word about the actual plan because of their own house surveillance and speaking into a phone with a public network.

“Thanks, asshat, I always can count on you,” Kihyun cooed, Minhyuk groaned. “This asshat is leaving, goodbye,” and he hung up, leaving Kihyun to laugh. He slipped his phone in his pocket and placed the bag onto the bed. He walked towards his closet, a walk in closet. He flicked the light on and browsed through his clothes.

  _Have my tactical gear in my car, I’ll change in there, I’ll just throw a coat on_

He plucked his wool coat off the hanger, and he walked out, flicking the light switch off. Kihyun was still in his jeans and a beige pullover sweater, not bothering to change.

He picked up his bag and headed out of his room to the room next to theirs, Changkyun’s. He quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The toddler was blissfully asleep, taking a nap after a long day at daycare. Kihyun tucked his baby into his “big boy” bed (a bed with railings on the side) and Changkyun quickly fell asleep.

He smiled fondly at this sight. Kihyun stood by the bed, reaching down and pressing a soft kiss onto his son’s forehead. As quickly as he entered, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

_My baby boy, should’ve taken a picture and sent it to Hyunwoo_

“Jooheonnie?” Kihyun called out, stepping down the stairs. Jooheon looked over to the stairs. “Yes, appa?”

“I’m going to a meeting in a little bit, Uncle Minhyuk is gonna come over and watch you guys, so tell Changkyunnie when he wakes up that appa is at work, something he can understand,” he explained sweetly, he padded towards Jooheon and sat beside him.

“Okay appa, when is daddy coming home? I wanna show him my drawing,” Jooheon smiled, a toothy grin for his father to see. Kihyun smiled back. “Daddy is coming around 7, for now, you can show uncle Minhyuk when he comes, alright honey?” he replied, reaching down to do the same with Jooheon as he did with Changkyun, a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay appa, I will,” he chirped. Kihyun smiled, stepping back and padding into the kitchen. He placed his bag on the island, slipping his coat on. He took the bag and slung it over his chest.

The kitchen was one of the places he enjoys spending time in, cooking while spending time with his family. He could vividly imagine the many times, waking early on a weekend to make “surprise pancakes” only to come down to see everyone making the pancakes. Flour and sugar spilt everywhere, smeared on the kids' faces.

He grinned at the memory, tears pricking in his eyes. His grin faltered.

  _Lying to your husband, lying to your kids, creating fake life just to be an intelligence agent_

Kihyun had these thought frequent for a while, only to grow numb to the pain.

  _Come in and out, quick and fast_

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

 

Two loud knocks bring him out of his thoughts, the two knocks, a code kept between the brothers to indicate the other is at their door.

“Is that uncle Minhyuk?” Jooheon asked from the living room. “Let me see buddy,” Kihyun answered, padding towards the door, seeing a silhouette from across the door. He unlocked the door and twisting the door open, to see Minhyuk and his bright smile.

“Kihyun,” he stood aside, allowing Minhyuk to come in.

“There’s food in the fridge if the boys get hungry, and yeah,” he readjusted the bag, slipping into his dress shoes. “I’ll be back before 7, if everything goes well,” Kihyun slipped on his Minhyuk hummed, looking towards the living room.

“Jooheon is watching TV, Changkyun is napping, so make sure you give him lots of cuddles when he wakes up, you know how grouchy he gets,” Kihyun added, the smile has yet to leave Minhyuk’s face.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give them all the love, I would kidnap these cuties if I had the chance,” Minhyuk commented, Kihyun pursed his lips and reached out to flick his older brother, only for him to run off. “Jooheonie, your one and only favourite uncle Minhyuk is here,” he screeched with all he might, running in towards the house. Kihyun sighed, the corners of his lips perked up.

Kihyun stepped outside and shut the door. A mechanical mechanism clicked, the lock automatically locking the door closed. He, however, did pull out the keys for his car. Minhyuk often jokes about the fact that his car goes against all “spy stereotypes”. Instead of a brand new gold rimmed, sleek black Ferrari, Kihyun opted for a 2009 Toyota Corolla, only much his teacher salary can afford.

Hyunwoo also often laughed at his husband’s car, how he himself owns a professional looking car, or a black 2018 Audi (“A 2018 A5 Sportback-” “An Audi, okay”), he has offered to buy his husband a better functioning and less garbage looking car, but Kihyun’s pride stood in the way, saying his Corolla works and functions absolutely fine.

He walked around to the back of his car, jamming the key into the keyhole and lifting the trunk up. It was empty. Kihyun ran his fingers against the carpet and dug two of his fingers into the edge of the carpet, lifting the false bottom up to reveal a small, hidden compartment.  

“Shitty car, yea, sure,” he hissed under his breath, that being said, that was the only ‘hidden’ compartment in the car. Kihyun pulled out a navy drawstring bag, which had his tactile clothing inside. He slung the bag over his shoulder and smoothen the carpet over and shut the trunk.

He then walked to the driver’s side, sliding the key into the door and with a twist, opening the door and he slid in. The seat squeaked under his weight. He flung his bags onto the next seat and stuck the key in the ignition, turning it and the engine hummed to life.

“Time to get changed, at least the windows are tinted,” Kihyun mumbled, reaching into his pocket and taking his phone out, tossing it alongside the bags. He shimmed his coat off, lifting himself off the rest of the material and threw it in the back. He reached to the navy bag, moving it in his lap. He pulled the drawstrings apart and yanked out black material.

Under Armour long sleeve shirt. Without much thought, Kihyun pulled his sweater over his head, tugging his t-shirt along. He tossed the material back with his coat.

_Fun stuff, half naked in the car_

He straightened the shirt out, noting the size of the spandex blend of something. Quickly, he tugged it over his head, smoothly slipping his arms through the sleeves and straightening the material on his abdomen.

The material is skin tight, emphasising his physique, clinging onto every muscle, curve and edge of his body.

He reached into the bag to pull out pants, tactical pants, like cargo pants but better (more pockets and zippers). He hung the pants onto the steering wheel, shifting his hands to underneath the wheel, pulling a lever down to move the wheel up, giving himself room to move.

He moved to unbutton his pants, sliding his zipper down and shimmed the material off his hips, running down his legs, the fabric bunches up. Kihyun reached his feet, slipping out of his pants. He pulled his pants up and, yet again tossed the article of clothing onto the back seats.

_And sitting in my underwear, even more, fun stuff_

Kihyun grabbed the pants in front of him, the belt clicked against its self as he mimicked the same motion as before. He slipped his feet into the pant leg, pulling up and lifting his hips up, fastening the button and zipper.

“Alright,” he mumbled, adjusting his belt. He looked up to the rearview mirror while adjusting the mirror, he eyed the pile of clothes in his back seat, the material draping over the boys’ car seats.

Kihyun paused, slowly bringing his hand down onto the steering wheel He pursed his lips. He should have removed the seats, the idea of anyone in his profession knowing that his children exist, a flash of red bled into his eyes. The grip on the wheel tightened, knuckles turning pale, with a sharp inhale, and hastily brought his hand to the gear shift, gliding it back to reverse.

“It's go time.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH I posted the second chapter, not gonna leave you hanging, but yes, I am continuing this so ahahahhaah--also, I left some foreshadowing, so y e ah
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, if there are typos, wh oops, and I love your kudos and comments, make me happy inside (*≧▽≦)


End file.
